tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward's Exploit
Edward's Exploit is the twenty-third episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, The Magic is Believing in 1991. Plot Bertie has been taking several visitors to the Island of Sodor on a tour and on their last afternoon, Edward is taking them to visit Bill and Ben at the China Clay Works, but he has trouble starting due to the packed coaches. Henry asks if Edward has been seen struggling, James remarks it to be painful, while Gordon grumbles that it is time for Edward to retire. Duck and BoCo take exception to this and defend him, knowing Edward is capable of far more than he seems. Finally Edward manages to start and leaves the station. Edwards arrives at the junction where the passengers meet Bill and Ben, who enjoy the attention and getting their photos taken. The passengers then board the twins' brake vans and travel to the China Clay Works. The visitors have a wonderful day, being very impressed with the clay works and Bill and Ben. Afterwards, the passengers return to the junction and board Edward's coaches to head home. On the way back, the weather takes a bad turn and it begins to rain hard. As Edward fights the elements, his sanding gear fails, which forces his fireman to ride out front to manually sand the rails. But there is worse to come and Edward's wheels slip fiercely, causing him to stop with a nasty cracking noise. Edward's crew examine him, and finds that a crank pin broke forcing them to remove the siderods that keeps Edward's drive wheels synchronised. Edward's driver reminds him that they must get the visitors back to the station as soon as possible since they must leave tonight. Edward promises to try. Edward tries to start, but the heavy coaches and slippery rails prevent Edward from moving. The passengers become anxious so Edward's crew makes adjustments to the coaches, so that Edward will pull them one by one cautiously as he does with trucks. Edward makes another attempt to start, and this time it works. Edward is forced to go slowly, but keeps steady and finally makes it back to the station. By the time Edward returns, it is quite late, but the passengers have made it back in time. They are very grateful and thank Edward and his crew for all their hard work. Afterwards, Edward wearily returns to the shed. Duck and BoCo make sure Edward is left in peace as Gordon and James remain silent and shut up out of respect. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * BoCo * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * The Enthusiasts (do not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Lower Suddery * Knapford Harbour * Sodor China Clay Company * Crosby * Hackenbeck Tunnel (stock footage) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * Stock footage from Thomas and Bertie and Bertie's Chase is used. * A deleted scene shows Henry in the sheds instead of James. * In the US, this episode aired before The Diseasel, this means that American viewers would not know who Bill, Ben, and BoCo are. * In the episode, James is smiling when Edward is struggling, but in the book adaptation, he is angry. * This episode marks the last appearance of the orange branch line coaches to date. Goofs * When the engines watch Edward struggle, Edward, Gordon, and BoCo's eyebrows are missing. Edward's eyebrows are also missing when he pulls into the station and whistles. Also, the back roof of Knapford is missing. * In the close up of Gordon, the man next to him has blu-tack under his feet. * When BoCo says "You're right, Duck!" his face mask moves a little. * In a close up of Edward struggling to pull his train, his second front wheel is derailed. * When Edward leaves Knapford, the last coach's paint is peeling up. * When Duck says, "Edward's better than any of you," a steam platform is visible underneath Edward. * The first coach of Edward's train has a loose running board. * Fingerprints are visible in the dust on top of Bill and Ben's brake vans. * When Bill and Ben arrive at the quarry, someone on the back of Bill's brake van wobbles. * In the close-up of Edward's driving wheels without the siderods, some of the stickers used for Edward's lining are badly torn up. * When Edward's driver says "Steady, boy," you can see the reflection of a crew member's beard in the window. * When Edward enters his berth at Tidmouth Sheds, BoCo's shed doors are hanging off. In the same shot, Gordon's eyes are wonky. * When Edward arrives at Knapford at night, blue wires are visible on his and Henry's running board, near their headlamps, also blu-tak is visible under Sir Topham Hatt. * Edward mysteriously gains headlamps when he reaches Knapford. * In the close-up of Edward's fireman sanding the track, Edward is not moving. * In some US releases, the episode is misspelled as Edward's Exploit's'. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Edward's Exploits In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardsExploit1986titlecard.png|1986 UK title card File:Edward'sExploitremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Edward'sExploitrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Edward'sExploitUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card File:Edward'sExploitKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Edward'sExploitSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Edward'sExploitWelshtitlecard.JPG|Welsh title card File:Edward'sExploitSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Edward'sExploitRestoredJapaneseTitleCard.jpg|Japanese Title Card File:Edward'sExploitGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:Bertie'sChase45.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie43.png|Stock footage File:Edward'sExploit1.png|Henry and Gordon File:Edward'sExploit2.png File:Edward'sExploit3.png|Edward's wheels File:Edward'sExploit4.png File:Edward'sExploit5.png File:Edward'sExploit6.png|Duck File:Edward'sExploit7.png|Edward and James File:Edward'sExploit8.png|BoCo File:Edward'sExploit10.png File:Edward'sExploit11.png File:Edward'sExploit12.png File:Edward'sExploit13.png|Edward, Bill, and Ben File:Edward'sExploit14.png File:Edward'sExploit15.png File:Edward'sExploit16.png File:Edward'sExploit17.png File:Edward'sExploit18.png File:Edward'sExploit19.png File:Edward'sExploit20.png File:Edward'sExploit21.png File:Edward'sExploit22.png File:Edward'sExploit23.png File:Edward'sExploit24.png File:Edward'sExploit25.png File:Edward'sExploit26.png File:Edward'sExploit27.png|Edward's removed siderods File:Edward'sExploit28.png File:Edward'sExploit29.png File:Edward'sExploit30.png File:Edward'sExploit31.png File:Edward'sExploit32.png File:Edward'sExploit33.png File:Edward'sExploit34.png File:Edward'sExploit35.png File:Edward'sExploit36.png File:Edward'sExploit37.png File:Edward'sExploit38.png File:Edward'sExploit39.png File:Edward'sExploit40.png File:Edward'sExploit41.png|Blue wires can be seen on Edward and Henry's running boards File:Edward'sExploit42.png File:Edward'sExploit43.png File:Edward'sExploit44.png File:Edward'sExploit45.png File:Edward'sExploit46.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Edward'sExploit47.png File:Edward'sExploit48.png File:Edward'sExploit2.PNG File:Edward'sExploit3.PNG|Edward's second front wheel is derailed File:Edward'sExploit4.PNG|Bill and Ben File:Edward'sExploit5.PNG|Deleted scene File:Edward'sExploit6.PNG File:Edward'sExploit7.PNG File:Edward'sExploit32.jpg File:Edward'sExploit33.PNG|Deleted scene File:Edward'sExploit54.jpg File:Edward'sExploit55.jpg File:Edward'sExploit56.jpg File:Edward'sExploit63.png File:Edward'sExploit64.png Episode File:Edward's Exploit - British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward's Exploit - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations